Night in Zaofu
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Korra and Asami decide to have some fun in Zaofu with Suyin's twin boys. Warning: some yuri, lemon. To read the full story go to my profile and go to the top link.


Night in Zaofu

Korra and her team sat at their first dinner with Suyin's family and Varrick. The conversation was light as the group of people were just getting to know each other. Bolin couldn't help flirting with Opal that the new airbender found cute.

Asami and Korra talked and joked that made Mako slightly uncomfortable since they were both his exes. Suyin and Lin were trying to have a conversation, but Lin's bitterness got the better of her and it simply lead to an argument.

On the opposite side of the avatar team were Suyin's sons. Huan appeared bored, pushing around his food on his plate. Wei and Wing on the other hand had a practical interest. The metalbending twins smiled as they watched Korra laugh at a joke Asami told her.

A smile spread on both of their lips as desire started to fill their young bodies. Both sides of the table then heard Lin's outburst and her stomp off from the dinner table. Korra sighed. Her gaze then accidently fell onto the twins. The twins saw Korra looking at them then went back to eating, hoping she didn't notice what they had both been thinking about.

Korra smiled at the young teens, getting a few ideas of her own. She then turned in Asami's direction and whispered something into her ear. Asami shifted her eyes in the avatar's direction. She smiled and nodded.

Korra stood up and headed around the table behind the twins. She placed her hand on Wei's shoulder. She bent his ear and whispered something that quickly got his attention. She then patted him on his shoulder and headed out of the dining hall.

Mako noticed this and looked in Korra's direction. "Where are you going, Korra?"

"I'm going to go to bed. Big day tomorrow." Korra pretended to yawn and headed out. Wei looked as Korra left, seeing her seductively swaying her hips back and forth. A lustful look filled his eyes as a smile spread across his face.

"Would you come on, you're slowing us down," Wei said as he dragged his twin brother down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Wing questioned. "We'll be at the avatar's room at this rate."

Wei looked back at his brother. "Exactly." He finally made it to Korra's front door and knocked on it after letting his brother go.  
>"What are you up to?" Wing asked. He wasn't sure of whatever crazy plan got into his brother's head even though the two usually were in great sync with one another he for once was out of the loop of what Wei was thinking.<p>

The dual doors opened with Korra standing in front of the two. She smiled at the descendents of Toph. "Glad to see you guys could make it." She stepped aside and gestured for them to enter. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Wei spoke with a big smile on his face. He headed in. Wing seemed more confused by the situation, but went inside nonetheless.

Korra closed the doors behind them. The sexy young water tribe girl had already let down her hair for the night and removed her armbands, fur pelt and boots. She walked toward the young teenage twins.

"So, um what's this all about?" Wing asked.

"Your brother didn't tell you?" Korra eyed the other boy.

Wei spread out his hands. "I thought it would be better if he heard it from you."

Korra smiled then headed over to the bed. She sat down on the side of it before she looked at the twins again. "Well, since this city is all about bringing out everyone's true potential I thought I see how much you two had in the sex area." Korra laid a seductive gaze on the twins.

Wing's jaw dropped. Wei pushed his brother's jaw back up. "So we really get to have sex with the avatar?" Wing asked. He pointed at the beautiful young woman.

"That's right," Korra said. "Don't disappoint me."

Both boys nodded vigorously. They quickly crossed the gap between them and Korra, sitting down on either side of Korra. Korra turned in Wei's direction, planting her lips on his. Wei quickly fell into step, making out with Korra.

Wing slipped his hand down into Korra's pants. His fingers rubbed between her legs, heating the girl up as he kissed Korra's expose neck. Korra let out a light moan inside of Wei's mouth. Wei grabbed the boob nearest him, squeezing it.

Korra kept kissing both twins, going back and forth between them. The twins' hands roamed around the avatar's body, heating her up. Korra's juices slowly flowed out of her, wetting her panties. They eventually reached their fingers inside of Korra's pussy, rubbing her from the inside.

Korra threw her head back and shut her eyes, moaning. The twins pulled Korra's shirt up over her breasts. They both wrapped their mouths around Korra's nipples, suckling them. They slid down Korra's pants and panties to further expose Korra's body.

Their fingers toyed with Korra's pussy and held her tits. They twirled their tongues around the nipples in perfect sync. Their fingers became drenched in Korra's juices as they continued to thrust them inside.

Korra brought her head down with her eyes narrowed in lust. "This is amazing. You guys are really talented."

Wing lifted his head. "Thanks."

Korra then shoved Wing down on his back. She finished removing her shirt before she leaned her body over the earthbender. She pulled up Wing's shirt to expose the boy's lean tone body. She gazed up at him with true sexual desire.

Korra continued by unbuckling his belt. She pulled down his pants along with his boxer shorts to reveal his semi erect cock. Korra ran her tongue over the boy's nipple that had him groan. She went down kissing each of Wing's individual abs until she reached his dick.

Rest of Story is on Hentai Foundry. Link is in my profile page.


End file.
